Pretty Snow
by blondkellycrazy
Summary: The first snow of the season has just started to fall and everyone is excited, everyone that is except for Draco Malfoy.


**So, I havn't written in forever...enjoy!**

Pretty Snow

The Christmas holidays had just started but the Christmas sprit had been going on for almost a full week now. The first snow of the season was rather late this year, not that anyone really minded. The snow just seemed to brighten everyone's day. Everyone that is, except for one person.

"One day, I swear, snow will be the death of us all." Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room. He was wearing more jackets and coats then anyone had ever seen him wear in his life, and that's adding them all together. It seems that for some unknown reason, Draco had taken to having a strong dislike for the snow. He sat as close to the fire as he could without burning himself.

"Draco mate, what is it with you lately? You've been acting insane ever since the snow started to fall." Blaise shook his head. Not even he could explain Draco's behavior, and it seemed that everyone else had noticed how out of character he was this season.

Draco's eyes got thin as he stared evilly out the window that was now covered in snow. Shivers went up his spine as he thought of the cold, white fluff. He pulled a green blanket tighter around his body.

"Snow should burn." His face stayed straight, eyes never leaving the snow. Blaise turned and gave his best friend a look.

"If snow was to burn, it would melt. Then there'd be water every where." Draco's eyes danced with excitement as he thought of burning the icy substance. An evil demented smile filled his face. Blaise's expression turned scared as he slowly backed away.

It was at that moment that Pansy Parkinson walked into the common room. She looked around quickly before seeing Draco by the fire. A squeal erupted from her mouth as she ran towards the fireplace and flung herself into Draco's lap.

"Drakie! I missed you!" Draco's body became wrapped in a hug. Blaise rolled his eyes as Pansy tried to kiss Draco's lips. Angry and disgusted, Draco pushed Pansy off of his lap and onto the floor.

"And stay off! You feel wet…"

"Well, I was outside in the snow…" Pansy pushed herself off the floor and up into a chair. Hearing the word snow and remembering the fact that Pansy was just on his lap, Draco realized that he had snow on him. Quickly jumping up, he began to brush off invisible snowflakes.

Pansy made a face towards Blaise. He just mouthed 'Tell you later.' When Draco noticed the two were staring at him, he froze, picked up his fuzzy, green blanket and sat back in his chair. The fire was going out which made the dungeons much colder then normal. Draco shivered a little before snapping his fingers at Blaise and then pointing at the fire. Blaise looked at his friend in awe.

"Put wood on it yourself, you prat!" Draco turned to Pansy and made a little puppy face that he knew she loved. But to his shock, Pansy had gotten up from her chair and was getting ready to go back outside…in the snow.

"Would you like to join me Blaise?" She asked, wrapping her scarf around her neck. Draco's puppy face turned angry. Why hadn't she asked him to go outside with her? Sure, he didn't really want to, but he enjoyed turning her down.

"Why not? It should be more fun then hanging around Scrooge for the rest of the afternoon." Blaise moved to get up and put his dragon hide gloves on before wrapping his own scarf around his neck. Pansy had just put her hat back on when she heard Draco call from behind her.

"Don't leave! It's too quiet in here alone."

"Then just come with us." Pansy saw his jaw drop a bit.

"Are you crazy? Snow is the devil!" Draco pulled his blanket up over his head to hide his face.

Blaise and Pansy just looked at each other in disbelief. What had happened to their fearless leader? Had someone, somehow taken over his mind or maybe was controlling him? They had to check.

"Draco mate, what's my middle name?" Blaise hoped that nothing was wrong with him.

"I don't care what your middle name is Zabini! Never have, never will." Both friends let out a sigh of relive. It was definitely him alright.

"Drakie, tell me why you hate the snow so much? You seemed to enjoy it last year."

"That was last year Pansy. Before 'it' happened…" He trailed off, his eyes burning into the fire. Pansy looked to Blaise for answers, but he had none to give her.

"What 'it' are you talking about?" Blaise sat down on the chair Pansy had left, and looked to Draco. Draco sighed before starting his story.

"Well, it all happened last year. It was right before the snow had all melted away. I was outside by the lake, looking for you actually," he looked at Blaise. "And Granger was down there, writing on a piece of parchment. You know how I like to get a rise out of her, so I went over to bother her. She didn't want anything to do with me. At first she just ignored me. Well, that's when I saw that she was writing a poem about snow. I mean who sits around and does that? But anyway, I told her that she should be writing about me instead because I'm much more amazing and handsome then snow." He smirked here. "But then she told me that snow will always be prettier then me and she got up to leave. But before she left, she caught me by surprise and pushed me face first into the snow. And that, my friends, is why I now hate the snow, because it's prettier then me."

Blaise and Pansy stared at Draco, then at each other before bursting out laughing. Draco scowled at them both before getting up and heading to his dorm room.


End file.
